vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Hotspot
A Magic Hotspot is a place eternally marked with magic when a witch suffers a violent and brutal death. These Magical Hotspots allow witches to tap into the power of the dead witch, or witches, and use as their own. Even if the witch is resurrected, the Hotspot still works. It is unknown if Ancestral witches have a hotspot or not. Throughout The Vampire Diaries series |-|Season Two= Elijah Mikaelson planned to kill his brother Klaus when he broke the Hybrid Curse by having the witches Jonas Martin and Luka Martin channeling the power of the Burial Ground Witches, where over a hundred witches had burned at the stake. The problem was that they didn't know where the death spot was located. In Know Thy Enemy, after Elijah was daggered and the Martin witches were killed, Bonnie Bennett learned of the hotspot's existence from Jonas before his death. Thanks to Damon Salvatore who knew of the location of the hotspot, Bonnie was able to cast a spell allowing her to harness the power of the dead witches. With the power of the hotspot, Bonnie became more powerful and in order to fool Klaus she used a large amount of magic to fake her death with a protection spell and during the night of the sacrifice she came out of hiding and used the magic to try and kill him but she failed, thanks to Elijah's intervention. In As I Lay Dying, Bonnie lost her connection to the hotspot when the spirits of the dead witches left the place after Bonnie used their power to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert and to seek out a cure for a werewolf bite. |-|Season Three= In Do Not Go Gentle, Esther tapped into the hotspot of her own death at the Salvatore Crypt in order to channel its power to make Alaric Saltzman the ultimate vampire hunter, so he could kill the Originals along with every other vampire. She first used it to block Bonnie from locating her. Then, she proceeded to use it to perform The Immortality Spell on Alaric and also used it to make the last White Oak Stake indestructible. She was killed there once again by Alaric, marking the spot once more. |-|Season Four= The Expression Triangle was created by three massacres in three different locations making a triangle. Each massacre had to of had 12 deaths for it to work. In Growing Pains, the first massacre was performed at Pastor Young's ranch where he blew himself and 11 other founders council members up. It was revealed that he got brainwashed by Atticus Shane. Hayley Marshall prepared the second massacre in order so she could gain knowledge about her birth parents. The massacre needed to include 12 unsired Hybrids. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Klaus was tricked into slaughtering them all due to them going behind his back so that they could get unsired from him. Klaus didn't know what he was making when he killed them all. third massacre was after Silas had been awoken from his 2,000 year slumber and manipulated Bonnie to gather 12 Witches in one specific spot. In Because the Night, Bonnie had to convince her father that Expression was consuming her and that she needed help getting rid of it. After her mother suggested that she would gather a few friends to help Bonnie they all went to the woods where a full coven of witches performed a spell on Bonnie. The 12 witches liked themselves in order to increase their power. Caroline intervenes and kills the main witch, Aja, to save Bonnie, which as a result kills the coven as they were all linked together, completing the expression triangle. After Silas' plan was revealed, it was clear that Silas wasn't going to resurrect everyone, that was Bonnie's job. In The Walking Dead, Bonnie links the hot spots of power together and later drops the The Veil to the other side using Qetsiyah's blood within Silas' Tombstone, releasing everyone who had died and had unfinished business. However their rein was limited as they couldn't step outside the expression triangle since Bonnie hadn't dropped the veil completely. Bonnie dies at the end of the episode so she was then unable to raise the veil of the other side back up. She has to wait for following night so that she could channel the full moon and raise the veil back, sending all of the ghosts back to the Other Side, including Bonnie. Known Magical Hotspots *Abandoned Cottage (Emily and Hundred others) *Mystic Falls Cemetery (Esther - twice) * Mystic Falls (Expression Triangle - Pastor's Ranch, Lockwood Cellar, Woods) Possible Magical Hotspots *Bree's Bar (Bree) * Gloria's Bar (Gloria) * Petrova House (Katherine's Father and Sister) * Martin House (Luka Martin) * Gilbert House (Jonas Martin) * Steven's Quarry (Greta Martin) * Tomb (Maddox, Mia) * Hazel's House (Hazel) * Travelers' camp (The Sacrificed Travelers) * Mystic Grill (The Travelers, Markos) * The Island (Massak) * Woods (Silas) * Salvatore Boarding House (Qetsiyah) * Parker House (Kai's four murdered Siblings) * Jo and Alaric wedding church (Gemini Coven, Joshua Parker, Josette Parker and Olivia Parker) * Unknown Warehouse (Esther and Dahlia) * New Orleans Alley (Madison) * Impluvium (The Sisters) Trivia * In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Freya mentions how sacred ground that's been stained in the blood of the innocent, creates a place of "dark power" which Dahlia prefers. See also Category:Locations Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals